My Soldier
by Miiles
Summary: After being away from his family for five years, Jasper Hale decides to return. Not only does he have to deal with seeing the woman he once loved with another man, but he also deals with finally meeting the reason Alice left him to begin with. Jasper/OC
1. Jack Pot

**Chapter One: Jack Pot**

Alexis Slone ran a hand through her blond hair as she walked inside the community center and sat up her small table. Some of the citizens of the town had come together and decided that today they would make care packages for the troops over seas. Since Alexis's older brother Reed was serving in the army, she decided she would show her support. She sat up her table and flashed a bright smile on her face as she welcomed the people inside the small community building.

She was merely seventeen years old, and a senior in high school. Though she felt much older. She had always been told she was an old soul. She didn't do normal things a seventeen year old girl done. Instead of spending her weekends out shopping with her friends, or going out with the captain of the foot ball team, she volunteered at the local nursing home.

Alexis had always been more mature than her peers. She just didn't see the need in spending time on nonsense. She was top in her class, and strived to be perfect in school. Though, her education wasn't top priority to her, she just wanted to make her mom proud while she was in school. All she really wanted in life was a caring family that loved her. She didn't care if she worked at Wal-Mart for the rest of her life. A job and money didn't matter as long as she had a family behind her who loved her, and she could love in return.

She knew this was because she had become from a broken home. Her father had walked out on her mother when she was seven years old. He had actually been sleeping with her aunt, Vivian. When that happened, her mother took her and Reed and moved away to a rainy town in Maine. She hated her father now. Hated the choices he made in life, and thought he was absolutely disgusting

She had a half sister/cousin named Alison, who she refused to speak to or about. She didn't want to take it out on the child, but she just thought that was very insane. She was embarrassed to even talk about it when people asked. How was you suppose to explain your father had cheated on your mother with your aunt, and now they had a family and lived just peachy in southern California?

Her mother had done an excellent job at attempting to salvage the family, but some things just couldn't be fixed. She moved Alexis and Reed across the country, but that couldn't take away from the pain they had endured. Alexis hadn't saw her father in four years, and she wanted to keep it that way.

An elderly woman approached her table, and shook her out of her thoughts. She smiled at the woman as she placed some baby wipes and other things down on the table.

"It's good to see the youth getting involved." The woman stated.

Alexis smiled, "It's my job. I have a brother who is overseas."

"God Bless him." The woman said, and then moved on to the next table.

Alexis smiled, and then looked towards the door as another family came forward. After she saw the first few people walk in, she knew instantly that they had hit the jack pot. The Cullen family, who had moved here just last year, walked in with several boxes in their hands. The family included nine or ten people. She didn't even know the correct number, she just knew they were very large. Some of them attended college, while some attended high school with her. The father figure of the family was a doctor, and she had no clue what the mother done. She just knew they were extremely quiet and kept to themselves.

"Hello Alexis." Bella Cullen greeted her with a warm smile.

She glanced up into the warm topaz colored eyes of Bella. She shared English with her, and thought she was one of the nicer Cullen kids. She was dating Edward though, which Alexis thought was very weird.

"Hi Bella."

"We brought a few things to help the cause." Bella said.

Alexis smiled warmly and appreciated everything the Cullen's brought over to her table. She noticed the shorter spikey haired Cullen staring at her. Her name was Alice, and she hadn't really spoke to her at all since they had been here. She just starred at her from time to time, and sometimes Alexis would notice her sending dirty looks. Her boyfriend, Zander Cullen, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her away from the table. Alexis didn't know what to think about the situation.

Jasper Hale sighed as he looked over at Peter and Charlotte, his friends who he had been living with for the past five years. He missed everyone of his family terribly, but he didn't know if he was ready to face Alice and her new boyfriend. He still couldn't believe things between the two of them had turned so sour.

"Jazz, we're going out hunting. Would you like to join?"

"No thanks, Peter."

His friend and wife left, leaving him there in the small cabin to deal with his emotions. Five years ago, Alice had a vision of him with a new mate. He tried to convince her that he would never leave her, no matter what her visions said. She didn't believe him. He knew it wasn't because the vision she had about him. It was because she had a vision about her. She had met a male about three months after her vision of Jasper's mate, and fell in love with him. She divorced Jasper, and married Zander not even a month later. Jasper was devastated and moved away from the family, unable to be around them.

During his first year of living with Peter and Charlotte, he stopped feeding off animals and returned back to a human diet. Though, after a year of feeling off humans and feeling what they felt as they died at his mercy, he decided to return back to animals. After that experience, he decided that it was never worth feeding off an human again. He has built up excellent self control over the past few years, and knew he could once again live among humans. He just didn't know if he was ready for that or not.

He glanced over at a picture sitting on his night stand. It was of his family. The family he missed so much. Esme's smiling face made him cringe as he thought about how much pain his departure had brought her. She had been such an amazing mother figure to him, and he just couldn't stay for her.

He looked at each and every family member. Little Nessie, and lovely Bella. Rosalie and Emmett. Edward, and Carlisle. They all meant to much to him. Then he starred at the woman who broke his heart. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. He shook his head as he thought about her in another mans arms. It pained him deeply. He loved her, and he allowed some vision to change that. She doubted that they could change the future.

She doubted him.

He knew she was in the arms of another man now, probably at this very moment. He also knew that he was moved on from her. Over time, his heart had healed. He did still love her, but he knew a future with her was no more. He sighed, it had been five years. It was finally time to return home to his family.


	2. Arriving Home

**Chapter Two: Arriving Home**

Alexis chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she sat on the couch and waited patiently for the phone to ring. It was Saturday evening, and it was the time Reed always called. She couldn't wait to hear from her brother. She missed him so much. He was the most important person in her life. She loved her mom, but she and Reed just had a connection that couldn't be broken. The phone rang and she quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" She said, on the verge of tears. She always got teary eyed when she talked to her brother.

"Hey little sis."

"Reed! I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. How's home life?"

"Boring as usual. How have you been?"

Reed had to watch what he said around his sister due to them watching the phone lines. He told her as much as he could without being cut off. Alexis told him how much she missed him and how badly she wished he could come home. He hated hearing his little sister cry on the other end of the phone. It ripped his heart out to know she was in pain over him being so far away.

Jasper sighed as he stood in front of their new Maine home. It looked much different than the previous home in Forks they had lived in. It was much bigger. He licked over his lips, as he sat his luggage down on the porch and waited for someone to open the door. He didn't bother knocking- Alice would know he was coming.

Just about the time he placed his luggage down on the wood, the door flung open and the pixie haired girl, he had once called his wife greeted him with a smile. There was no hard feelings between them any longer. Just regret that they couldn't make it work.

"Jazz, you're home." She whispered, hugging him tightly.

"It's been too long." He mumbled.

"Uncle Jasper!" Someone screamed.

He looked up and saw a beautiful teenager standing in front of him. He couldn't believe this was his niece. He swallowed hard as he realized he had missed her growing up over the past five years. She probably now posed as a high school student with everyone else. Nessie tossed her arms around his neck and he hugged her tightly.

"I missed you uncle Jaz!"

"I missed you too. You're all grown up now."

He walked inside the house and was greeted by everyone else. Once Esme latched on to him for a hug, she didn't want to let go. He laughed, and moved away from her. Only after explaining to her that he was here to stay. Rosalie scolded him for staying away too long, and Emmett joked with him, and said they needed to have an arm wrestling match as soon as possible.

After spending hours of catching up with everyone, he was exhausted even if that was possible for a vampire. He had told them about his year of feeding off human blood, and they seemed disappointed in him at first, but then he told them about what excellent self control he had built, and how human blood now repulsed him. He also met Zander, and realized he couldn't hate this man. He was good to Alice, and that's all that Jasper could ask for.

"You're going to start school with us, right?" Emmett asked.

"High school?"

"Well, Rosalie and I go to college." Emmett said, "The others go to high school still. Little babies."

"I guess I could go to either."

"Go to high school uncle Jasper!" Nessie begged, "Please! Oh please! I don't want to be the outcast anymore."

"You aren't an outcast." Bella reminded her.

"Yeah huh! I am! You and dad are all over each other at lunch, and so is aunt Alice and uncle Zander. It's just not fair." Nessie pouted, "At least if uncle Jasper goes to high school, then I'll have someone to talk to at lunch."

"I'll go to either, I don't mind."

"I think you should go to high school. There is someone you might want to meet." Alice said with a sigh.

"Someone I want to meet?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. She's there, Jazz. The girl I saw five years ago." Alice announced.

Jasper shook his head. He didn't care about the girl she had saw five years ago. As far as he was concerned, that girl had ruined his life. He wasn't concerned with a relationship. Having a relationship with a high school girl was defiantly not on his agenda.

"Maybe I should go to college instead." He suggested.

"No!" Nessie whined, "Please don't. I don't want to be the fifth wheel! Come on, Uncle Jaz!"

He looked at his niece's pleading face and knew he couldn't say no any longer. Her big brown eyes, which reminded him so much of Bella from her human years had suckered him in.

Esme giggled, "I'll call the high school and let them know you'll be enrolling. I'm so glad to have you back."

Jasper sighed. He was now back home, and hopefully everything would go smoothly. He didn't know how he felt about attending school with a human who was suppose to be his mate. He didn't want any mate right now, especially not a human one. He remembered everything they had endured with Bella when she was human. That was not something he wanted on his plate.

He decided that he was going to change his future. He wasn't going to have anything to do with this human.


	3. Quiz

**Chapter Three: Quiz**

Alexis walked into school the next day with a smile on her face. She arrived early so she could study an extra few minutes for a math quiz they were having. She walked to the classroom and took her seat, and then removed her book from her back pack and began studying over the material. She didn't know why she bothered coming early. She knew the material very well.

Jasper sighed as he walked inside yet another high school. It wasn't a new experience to him since he had done it for many years, but at the same time it was a new experience. This was the first time he would attend high school without having Alice as his girlfriend/wife. He didn't know how he was going to react to seeing her walk down the halls holding the hand of another male.

"You're going to do just fine." Edward said.

"How can you be so sure?" Jasper asked.

"Because, Jazz. I just do." Edward stated.

After picking up his schedule from the main office, he began making his way down the hallways and into his first class, which happened to be math. There was only three months left until summer arrived, so he didn't know what the purpose behind him joining school was. Esme had worked hard to fix the paper work, and make it look like he had just moved from Florida. He was enrolled as a senior, in almost all AP classes.

He walked inside the class, and everything went as it normally did. He was introduced, and then handed a book. The teacher told him he was excused from the quiz that they were having today, and then told him to have a seat next to some girl named Alexis. The teacher pointed and Jasper looked over at who he would be sitting next to.

She had flowing blond hair, which had a natural wave or curl to it. Piercing blueish Grey eyes that made him feel like she could see into his soul, and the whitest teeth he had ever saw. She flashed him a brilliant smile, as he sunk down in the seat next to her. One thing he did notice about her was her scent. It was intoxicating and sweet. He licked over his lips and knew it would have been dangerous scent to him if he hadn't practiced and built excellent self control over the past four years.

"I'm Alexis, some call me Lexi. It's nice to meet you." She said, extending her hand.

She was a real sweet heart. He grinned, and extended his hand to her. "Jasper Hale. I just moved here. The Cullen's adopted me."

"Wow!" She said, her eyes widening a bit as she spoke, "They defiantly have a big family now."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess they like kids."

After they took the quiz, they got to work in groups of two and talk about the problems on the quiz. Alexis offered to be Jasper's partner and he was glad. The guy on his other side had a base case of body odor, and even though he could hold his breath for endless amounts of time, he would rather not endure that.

"Was there any problems you had trouble with?" Jasper asked.

She laughed, "Not really. I'm sort of a smarty pants when it comes to math."

He chuckled, "Don't see that too much in women."

She tucked a piece of her golden blond hair behind her ear and smiled. Her smile was captivating and he didn't know if he could ever look away. The two of them spent the remainder of the class chatting and getting to know each other. He discovered that she was very intelligent, and way too mature to be in high school.

"So, what class do you have next?" She questioned.

"AP English."

"Me too."

"Do you have a lot of AP classes?" Jasper asked.

"Almost all of my classes are. Let me see your schedule."

He handed her the piece of paper and she surveyed the white sheet with a small giggle. "We have like five of the six classes together."

Jasper laughed, "Guess we'll end up being good friends then."

This was very out of character for him. Before he would never interact with humans in fear of messing up or revealing his secret. But now that he had excellent self control, he could really be himself among the humans.

The day passed quicker than any other day. He was lucky enough to sit next to Alexis in most of his morning classes. The only class he didn't share with her was the one before lunch. He found himself wishing she was in that one as well. She was just so much fun to talk to.

When he walked into the cafeteria he found his family immediately. Zander had his arm wrapped around Alice's shoulder as she pretended to nibble on a carrot. He waited for the jealously to take over, but it never did. He got his tray of food to use as a prop, and then walked over to the table. As he sat down he couldn't help but to allow his eyes to wander around for Alexis.

"Who are you looking for uncle Jasper?"

"Just a girl I met. Her name is Alexis." Jasper said, still surveying the room.

"You've already met her?" Alice asked, "I didn't think you would find her for at least a couple of days. . ."

"What?" Jasper asked, slightly confused.

"Alexis Slone, blond, big blue grey eyes. Just walked through the door." Alice said, looking over at the door. Jasper followed her gaze, and smiled upon seeing her. "She's who I saw in the vision, Jasper. That's your new mate."

His unbeating heart dropped to the pits of his stomach. Alexis was his supposed mate? He had no intentions of being with a human. He wanted to tell his mate to shove it. But now upon finding out the news of Alexis being his mate, he didn't know if he could do that or not. He already felt a connection towards her.

Could he stay away from her now?


	4. Nerd

**Chapter Four: Nerd**

Jasper knew he had the next class with Alexis, and wasn't sure how he was going to act towards her. Part of him wanted to just ignore her and pretend like he no longer wanted to be her friend, while another part of him wanted to just give in to Alice's predictions and make them come true even quicker. Alexis was an amazing girl, and would probably make him very happy. But a relationship with a human was a very dangerous thing, and he wasn't even sure if he was ready for a relationship period.

He didn't even have time to finish his chain of thoughts before entering into his next class. It was chemistry, and the teacher told him to pick someone and take a seat next to him. He saw Alexis smiling at him, and he knew in that instant he couldn't just ignore her. But then again, he also knew he couldn't just be with her. He needed to find a medium. He needed to be near her, but not with her.

"How was lunch?" She asked.

"It was okay." He muttered, snaking down into the seat.

"Are you okay?" She questioned.

He looked at her and was very surprised that she had picked up on his mood change so quickly. By using his powers, he could sense she was worried about him. He felt horrid for making her feel like that. He forced a smile on his face and looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Great."

They ended up finishing the assignment with plenty of time to spare. He knew he would probably finish it in record time, but he was banking on her taking almost the entire class to finish. She completed it only minutes after he had finished. She turned towards him and smiled.

"So, tell me more about yourself." She said, pursing her lips together.

"There's not much to say. I'm just happy to be here." He said.

She smiled, "I'm glad you're here too. You're interesting to talk to."

He laughed, "What about you? What's there to know about Miss Alexis?"

She sighed, "Not much. I'm an over achiever when it comes to school. I spend my free time volunteering at the nursing home or helping at the community center, and I worry myself sick over my brother."

"Your brother?"

"He's a solider and stationed overseas at the moment."

That caught his attention quick. He too was once a solider. He was a solider when he had met Maria and she turned him into a vampire. He saw the drop in her emotions as she talked about her brother, and he could tell she was becoming very teary eyed.

"I miss him a lot. He's like my best friend."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty two."

Jasper didn't ask her many more questions about her brother. He knew that was a sore subject for her. Clearly she didn't like the fact that her brother was out risking his life everyday.

Jasper and Alexis spent most of the day chatting between classes. Jasper could find himself picturing a future with her, but he tried to push all of those thoughts to the back of his mind. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her in that way. Not only was it dangerous for her, but for all of his family as well. The Volturi still existed and he didn't want to deal with them.

Once the final bell dinged, Jasper walked down the hallway with Alexis finishing up their current conversation. He noticed his family pass them in the hallways and they smiled briefly.

"I don't think Alice likes me very much." She noted, placing her books in her locker.

He was surprised. "Why do you say that?"

Alexis shrugged, "She just hasn't been very friendly to me since the Cullen's moved here. I also catch her giving her dirty looks sometimes. It's like I've done something to piss her off. I don't think I've done anything."

Jasper knew instantly what she had done, but knew he couldn't tell her. He frowned, realizing Alice didn't really like Alexis much because she was the one who changed their relationship. He sighed as he watched her take her book from the locker. They didn't have any home work in English so he wondered why she got it.

"Why are you taking home your English book?"

"I just want to read ahead and do some of the questions for the next couple of chapters."

He laughed, "You're a nerd."

She giggled, "Didn't I already say I was?"

He smiled, and then watched as she turned to face him, "I hope you had a good first day, Jasper. I've got to get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

He sighed as he walked outside and climbed in the vehicle with Bella, Edward, and Nessie. He was waiting for someone to question him about Alexis, but questions never came. He didn't know whether he should be worried, or relieved.

When he walked inside the house he did receive questions. Only from Rosalie though, who he knew would give him hell.

"So, did you talk to her?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah."

Surprisingly, Rosalie smiled and nodded her head, "I wish you two luck." Rosalie said, and then walked out.

Jasper was very shocked by Rosalie's kind gesture. He knew it was only because she didn't want him to leave again. Rosalie would never approve of a human relationship, but he knew she would deal with anything as long as he stayed in her life again.

He appreciated Rosalie at the moment, but kind of wished she would have yelled at him. He needed someone to tell him how wrong this was. He needed someone to talk some sense into him before he gave in.


	5. Nessie's Love Life

**Chapter Five: Nessie's Love Life**

Alexis caught up on some English work as she waited for her mom to return home from work. She was a nurse, and worked long hours at the local hospital. She was actually one of the nurses who worked for Dr. Cullen. Alexis raised her arms high above her head and stretched as she watched her mother walk in through the front door.

Her mother had shimmering blue eyes that matched her own, and a smile that could make anyone smile in return.

"Hi Mom." Alexis said.

"Hello Lexi," Her mother Grace said, "How was school today?"

"Okay. Doctor Cullen adopted again, huh?"

"I heard something about that." Grace said, placing her purse down on the table, "I was far too busy to really pay attention to the gossip though. I'm assuming the kid goes to school with you?"

"Yeah, he's a senior. His name is Jasper. He's pretty cool."

"That's great, sweet heart. I'm glad you made a new friend. What would you like for dinner?"

Alexis just shrugged her shoulder's, not really caring what she ate tonight. Her mother walked off to fix some dinner, while she watched some news. She nibbled slightly on her bottom lip as they talked about the war. She cringed, and turned the television off quickly. She hated hearing about it. She was always so worried when a new death count was told. She would worry until she heard from Reed.

She walked into the kitchen and helped her mom prepare the food. She would sometimes cook the dinner, but her mom had asked her to wait today, not knowing what time she would get off work. Her mother had a thing about not liking to re-heat food.

Once the dinner was finished, the two women ate in peace, and then both ventured off to their rooms. Sometimes Alexis wished they would spend more time together, but she knew their schedules collided. Her mother worked long exhausting hours at the hospital, and she went to school during the week, and volunteered and the weekends, she liked doing anything she could to keep busy. Whether it be homework, or volunteering at the nursing home or the community center.

Jasper walked down the stairs and saw Nessie on the phone. His eyebrows met in the middle when he heard her telling someone she loved him. Had he missed something? He waited for her to patiently get off the phone, and then he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nessie. . . Who did you tell you loved them?"

"Don't tell me you're spying for dad." She scolded.

"No, I just over heard."

She sighed, "It was just Jacob, uncle Jazz. Mom already knows, and dad's in denial. I'm no longer a kid if you men haven't noticed!"

"Jacob Black?" Jasper asked, kind of shocked.

When he had left, Nessie had only been a young child, looking just a little older than a five year old. He's been gone five years now, and she's in love with Jacob?

"He is my imprint! We belong together."

"But he's not living here, right?"

"Not right now," Nessie sighed, "They have a few more werewolves going through the transformation. It seems like Forks has been a hot spot recently for vampire action. Once the newbies are trained and ready, then he's moving out here to be with me." Nessie beamed.

Jasper nodded his head, even though he still couldn't wrap his finger around it. He had missed a lot over the past five years. He just hoped he could catch up later. He walked into the kitchen and saw Emmett and Rosalie arguing over something as Esme put away some groceries. He knew most of them would ruin since Nessie preferred animal blood over human food.

"So, Nessie and Jacob. What else have I missed?" Jasper sighed.

"I see you found out about that. It's pretty fucked up huh? I mean Jacob is like. . . a lot older than her." Emmett said.

"Emmett Dale! That language is not nice." Esme scolded

He chuckled, "I think I'm old enough to use it!"

"I'm older than you." Rosalie said, raising a brow.

"Yeah, but not like. . . Nessie is still a baby!"

"But she's matured to a full grown woman."

"Teenager!" Esme corrected her, "And I'm keeping her that way forever." She smiled.

Jasper laughed. It was obvious that opinions upon Nessie's love life were very different. The women seemed to not have a problem with it, while the guys just couldn't understand it. Jasper just hoped Jacob didn't break her heart. If he did, then he would have a lot of angry vampires to deal with.

Jasper walked up to his room and darted inside. It was a lot different than the last room he had while living with the Cullen's. The last room he stayed in was decorated by Alice, and had her scent everywhere in it. This room smelled bland, and also looked bland.

He sighed, knowing he just needed to deal with it. He collapsed back on the bed, and knew his mind would soon drift off to thinking about someone. Though, he was surprised when it drifted off to Alexis instead of Alice.

He thought about her bright blue eyes and her golden blond hair. The smile that could light up a room, and the laugh that made his heart feel like it was beating again.

He groaned, realizing where these thoughts were leading him. It had only been one day! He couldn't be having feelings for her already! He couldn't. He wouldn't do that to himself, his family, or her.

He rolled over on his side, and felt so empty without thinking about her. If she was meant for him, then why could it be more simple? Why couldn't she be a vampire already?

He had built excellent self control, but a relationship with a human was not something he thought he was ready for. He could deal with Alexis on most levels, but when it got close to becoming intimate that's when he didn't know if he could deal with her or not. He was sort of. . . rough, and she was a fragile human. A rough vampire and fragile human didn't mix very well.

Just thinking about her in such a way got his blood boiling. He groaned, and realized he needed to hunt to free his mind from her.


	6. Jealous

**Chapter Six: Jealous**

Jasper walked into the high school along with his siblings the next day. He wanted to do everything in his power to stop these feelings from developing. He could just be her friend. He could only be her friend. He stopped dead in his tracks as he starred down the hallway and saw her talking to some guy by her locker. The guy was decked out in a school jacket, and a smile was across his mouth, as he leaned down and chatted closely to her face. Jasper could sense himself becoming jealous as he watched the two interact with each other.

"Don't worry. Alexis won't give him the time of day." Emmett laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bro, come on. I can see what's happening here. Jock has you all riled up and jealous. Don't worry about it though. I've not seen that girl date a guy since we've been here. She's sort of. . . a nerd. A hot nerd, but still a nerd." Emmett explained.

"I'm not jealous nor am I riled up." Jasper said, hoping his words were convincing.

"Oh, right. Your hands are just in fist by your side for no reason. Completely understandable." Emmett snickered, as he walked away.

He sighed, and walked down the hallway and darted into his first period. She welcomed him with a bright smile as he sank down in the chair beside her. He didn't have time to say good morning, since the teacher began talking rather quickly about the up and coming projects they were going to be working on. The teacher decided they would work in groups of two. Jasper didn't understand why they were going to be paired up in math class, but he figured not to ask questions. The teacher began signing partners, and Jasper was paired with Alexis. How was he suppose to stay away from her, and just maintain a friendship when she was always around him? He was a huge believer in fate, and couldn't help but to start thinking that no matter what he done, the two of them would some how find a way to be together.

"How was your evening?" She asked, as the teacher waited for his aid to bring his copies of the project. He told them to already partner up and chat among themselves.

"It was okay, I suppose." Jasper said.

She nibbled slightly on her bottom lip and he felt waves of confusion rush over him.

"What?" He asked.

"You have an accent. Just a small one, like a hint of one buried under your current one."

"Southern?" He questioned.

She smiled, "Bingo!"

He chuckled, and was going to ask how she could tell about his accent, but the teacher placed a piece of paper down on his desk. He studied over it and realized how stupid this assignment was. Everyone had been assigned something to do with math. Alexis and Jasper had got fractions. Their assignment was explain how to do fractions, in a process that would make it easier for people to comprehend.

"We want an easy and uncomplicated way to teach our students here at East Ridge. I'm hoping you talented seniors can help us out." The teacher stated.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Sounds like someone is just too lazy to think of teaching ideas themselves."

She giggled, "I agree. This won't be too hard. He's giving us a week to work on it. I'm thinking two days tops."

"Do you want to work on it outside school, or just school hours?"

"We could work on it outside school, if you wanted. I have nothing better to do."

He nodded his head, and they brain stormed ideas, and then agreed that he would come over tomorrow afternoon to work on the project. Jasper was kind of nervous to be going over her house and spending time with her. He didn't want his feelings to progress, but he also couldn't find a strength to stay away.

Later that day, Jasper watched her from his lunch table as she sat by herself reading a book. He didn't know why she didn't like to socialize. She was a very intelligent, funny, and beautiful girl. It was also clear that guys from all clicks seemed to be interested in her.

"She's so nice." Bella whispered.

"Have you spoke to her a lot?"

She shook her head, "I don't have many classes with her. But she's always first in line when it comes to charities and stuff. She seems to have a good head on her shoulder."

"Not to mention, she's really easy on the eyes." Emmett pipped up.

Rosalie shoved him, and gave him a snarl, and everyone rolled their eyes as he whispered something perverted in her ear.

Alice sighed, as she tore her eyes away from Zander's and looked into Jasper's. It was obvious she had just had a vision.

"Have you asked her to hang out to work on a project?"

"Yeah." Jasper nodded.

"Oh, okay. I just saw that." She said, kind of bitterly.

Jasper immediately began to wonder if something was going to happen on the date. Why else would Alice be so bitter when she talked about it? Normally she was a happy go lucky girl, but he was starting to see what Alexis meant. It was obvious that Alice wasn't her biggest fan.

"Jas, can I speak to you in the hall?" Edward asked.

Jasper nodded his head, and stood up and walked into the hallway with his brother. Edward sighed, as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Alice will probably know I'm telling you this, but I can't help it. She's jealous of Alexis." Edward admitted.

"Why? She's the one who decided to call it quits with me. She's the one who got a new boyfriend first. I've been gone for five years."

"I don't know, but I think you two need to talk before you move forward with Alexis. The last thing you need is to enter a relationship, and not fully have closure on your last one." Edward said.

Jasper sighed, knowing he was right. He and Alice didn't talk much after they decided to break up. He needed to talk to her about things. One thing he knew was he didn't want to get back with her, even if she wanted to be with him again. He just didn't see a future with her anymore.


End file.
